All I Ever Wanted
by Mydelenafeels
Summary: Give me what want and i'm all yours was Elena's demand but will Damon deliver? Mature just very mature
1. Chapter 1

I groaned aloud as the fangs sank slowly into the soft skin of my breasts, the slight pinch sending jolts of pleasure that felt almost like electric shocks through my body. The first time that I had been bitten I was more then a little confused, the scream that forced its way through my lips being one of complete and utter bliss that everyone around me had mistaken as pain. But then as if by some miracle I managed to convince Stefan to bite me and that confusion disappeared as the feeling of bliss settled back over my body in pulsing waves that left me breathless and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that the feeling was one that I could easily become completely addicted too.

Stefan couldn't handle it though, the human blood in his system acting like the worst of drugs to him, leaving him jittery and on edge with a temper that would make Damon proud. Maybe that's how I ended up where I am, eyelids half closed in pleasure as I stared as well as I could into narrowed ice blue eyes, my lips parted slightly as I tried to breath around the feelings pushing their way through my system, threatening to take me over completely if only I would let them.

Chapter 1

"Give me what I want and you can have anything that you want, no questions asked." The words had been spoken calmed despite how hard my heart was slamming in my chest the first time that I approached him. It had taken everything in me to even approach him, feeling of butterflies almost convincing me that I was out of my mind, but then I remembered the feeling of fangs in my skin and I knew that I needed to do it, needed to somehow convince him to give in to me, I would go insane if I didn't.

Damon smirked, cocking one of his perfect eyebrows as he regarded me, making me feel even more foolish for begging him like some junkie in need of a fix.

"That's awfully presumptuous of you Elena." He mocked, swirling the bitter flavored amber colored liquor around the bottom of his tumbler, his back slouched slightly as he lounged around in his favorite chair. "Who said I want anything from you?" I half moaned, half groaned in frustration, my eyes sealed on the slight curve of his lips as he regarded me, my thighs rubbing together as I pictured the last time that I had felt the sweet seductive prick of fangs piercing my skin, almost able to feel it the memory was so damn strong. kneeling down in front of Damon, I placed my hands on his thighs, teeth skimming my bottom lip, mind swirling in a billion different directions as my body demanded that I give him anything just so that I could get what I needed.

"I mean it Damon," I half whimpered sliding my hands further up his thighs, sliding them in slightly the closer I got to his crotch, needing him to understand just what I was willing to give so long as he gave me what I needed, "anything." I stressed in a whisper, eyes hopefully pleading with him even as my hands slid higher," Please Damon, I'm begging you." He chuckled softly and licked his bottom lip, doing that stupid eye thing that i both loved and loathed in the same breath.

"You haven't even told me what you want Elena."

Disgruntled I tugged my hands off his thighs, dropping them back onto my lap, head cocked to the side as I tired to come up with a next plan of action. It needed to be something good something that he couldn't say no too. I must have stayed like that for a while cause the next thing I knew Damon was chuckling and I was blushing as I realized just how bad it must of looked, me sitting there on my knees, staring at him like some obedient little puppet. But then I sucked in a sharp breath as I realized I was going to be the obedient little puppet, I would give Damon anything, there was no going back from that. Coming to a quick decision I reached down to grab the bottom of my shirt knowing that if I wanted his attention I would have to give him something that I knew he wouldn't be able to deny. Flushing a deep red I tugged my shirt up and over my head, casting my eyes down on my lap as he swore slightly. The sudden sharp intake of breath had my head snapping up to look at Damon far sooner then I was ready too, the look in his bright blue eyes unreadable and confusing in its intensity.

"Elena..." He began swallowing, but I wasn't ready to hear any of it, I wasn't ready for the some times sense of morality that he got to kick in, if I wanted his fangs in my body at any point then I wasn't going to able to let him stop to think for a second.

Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves I pulled the safety pin from the material of my jeans, the place that I had stashed it before making my way over to the boarding house, and looked up at him, my lips between my teeth as I waited for him to make any kind of move. When he cocked an eyebrow at me I didn't hesitate to rub the sharp edge of the needle across the skin of my breast, the slight sting bringing a smile to my lips as blood pooled slowly along the shallow edge. His nostrils flared, the dark veins that dominated his inner demon, the face that I had slowly come to love, crawling across his skin in almost slow motion. Swearing under his breath he was moving onto his knees in front of me, almost without any control, his tongue smoothly tracing the dark red path that had formed along my cleavage in a move that sent shivers racing up my spine. Slipping my hands up into his hair I squeezed my eyes shut, my back arching into his touch as his arms encircled my waist.

" Bite me." I whimpered tugging at his hair with force enough to make him wince, "fuck...please..." He didn't hesitate, his eyes showing just how much his mind was clouded as the scent of my blood flooded his senses. hands slipping into my hair Damon tugged my head to the side, none too gently, to further expose my neck, his hands pushing past his gums before he was sinking his teeth into the skin of my throat, groaning at the taste that hit his tongue. He drank slowly but deeply, the soft drawls on my neck drawing slow moans from my lips in almost a coaxing manner, my fingers digging into the back of Damon's neck, nails scrapping along the skin. Lifting up a little I slipped onto his lap, groaning slightly, nail digging in deeper into his neck, feeling more then a little triumphant as he practically tore into my throat, the sharp sting barely felt as the pleasure of his fangs in my throat worked its way through my veins.

Damon snarled tugging away from my neck before he was leaning down to glide his tongue along the slit that I had made at the top of my breast, the feeling erotic, my body clenching in need for something other then just his fangs.

"Fuck you don't know what you do to me." He groaned out as his hands rested against the bare skin of my waist, his fingers twitching as he struggled against his needs, the evidence pushing up against me showing just how needy he really was. I licked my lips as I ground down against Damon, my fingers slipping onto his shoulder as I moaned softly, pushing down harder with each move.

"That's nothing..." I began my hands moving to run down his chest in slow patterns until it was pressing them down against the front of his jeans, grinding my palm against his erection. Completely unconcerned with the damage that my actions would cause and only caring about the pleasure his body and his bite could afford me, "Give me what I want Damon...and I'm all yours." Taking his hand I dragged it up until it was resting against my breast, my breathing shallow as I tired to keep my mind from wandering, "All yours."

The distance from the living room had never seemed quite so far, but Damon couldn't bring himself to care as his fingered tangled in my hair, his tongue thrusting past my lips in a mock of what he wished they could be doing. Even on the stairs he couldn't seemed to pull away from me, something about the way I tasted; the way my blood seemed to flow smoothly down his throat had him torn between keeping us attached and pulling back so he could see where we were going. My legs tightened around his waist, giving him far more temptation then was probably healthy as he fumbled with his bedroom door, struggling to get it open and get us out of the hallways before Stefan found out just how much he was molesting his brother's girlfriend. Damon knew it was wrong, he knew I was with his brother, but as my hands finished undoing the buttons on his shirt and my blunt human teeth latched onto his nipple all thought about anything but being in me flew out the window with an unearthly growl. With a grunt of triumph he was able to get his hand on the doorknob and twist is, pushing it open to let us into his room.

My mind was struggling to keep up with everything that was happening to me, one moment I was being pressed roughly into his bedroom door, his free hand pushing up the material of my short skirt, then the next I was falling onto the silken sheets of his bed, the sharp sting of my panties being torn from my hips a sharp contrast that left me breathless and my panties more then a little damp. Damon's lips were back against mine moments later, my nails drawing blood from his lower back as he ground the harsh material of his jean covered knee against my bare core, the coarse material sending sharp spikes of pleasure through my body. Gasping I reached for the headboard, the sudden movement tearing the scab that had begun to form across my breast. Damon's head snapped up, his blue eyes shifting over, the black veins coming out to play as his fangs elongated. He was losing control fast and he knew it, my blood being the one thing that could push him to the edge. Biting my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood there as well as push as much temptation as I could towards him, I released the headboard and reached for the button on his too tight black jeans.

"Elena." He rasped out, voice hoarse as my lips became stained bright red with my blood. I shook my head, lifting up to press my lips roughly into his, my hands popping the button on his pants, fingers quickly pulling down the zipper. I whimpered softly as Damon drew my lip between his, sucking slowly at the shallow cut, his throat struggling to swallow the little blood that dribbled from my lip.

"Elena?" Damon was halfway across the room before I could blink, his hair a disheveled mess from where I hand be grabbing at it.

Panicking I scrambled to my feet, my eyes searching frantically for something to cover my chest up with as my hands tugged my skirt back into place. I had barely managed to get my shirt back on correctly before Stefan was stepping into the room, his eyes jumping from Damon back to me, leaving my feeling exposed and completely untrusted, which considering what I had just been doing to his brother, I really wasn't to be trusted.

"What's going on?" he questioned his lips drawn into a frown that had my heart breaking. It wasn't that I didn't love Stefan; I loved him more than I ever thought that I could love someone, I just knew what I needed and Stefan wouldn't give it to me so I would do anything and everything that I could to make sure that I got what I needed, Stefan be damned..

Eyes welling up with tears I wrapped my arms around my waist, feeling guiltier then I ever had before waiting for the moment when Stefan would realized what was going on and the yelling would start. He's probably kill Damon, and it would be all my fault cause I couldn't get the feeling of fangs in my skin out of my system, I just had to have it, no matter the cost.

"what happened?" He demanded stalking forward, his hand reaching for my neck just as the tears broke over my lids and spilled down my cheeks. "did someone attack you?" Eyes wide over the concern he was displaying I took a deep breath, relieved that he seemed to be completely oblivious to what had been happening seconds ago on the bed halfway across the room. He trusted me so much he was willing to believe that I had been attacked before he thought of her cheating on him. He was so fucking naïve it make me sick to my stomach and my heart break I felt like a horrible person for betraying that trust but knew that given the chance I would do it again in a heartbeat to get what I wanted.

"I was bitten by some vampire this morning when I was walking…"I finally muttered, meeting Damon's gaze over Stefan's shoulder, "I came here hoping you could help find them and when I couldn't find you I came to Damon for help…" Damon cocked an eyebrow folding his arms across his chest, pulling the black material of his shirt taunt. I almost groaned aloud when I realized that he had redressed himself, needing instead to see the bite marks that I had made on Damon's body, the proof that I had had him over my body. Sure I loved Stefan but that didn't mean that I couldn't appreciate the body that Damon had, even from a distance no matter how much I wanted it to be hands on. Stefan nodded and curled his arms around me, steering me towards the door with a look of sympathy.

"I'm here now and I'll take care of it." He muttered leading me out of the room, his lips pressed to my temple. I nodded, glancing over my shoulder at Damon, who had moved to lean against the door frame, his lips curled into a frown. Pausing, I let out a breath and pulled myself from Stefan's grip.

"I need to say thank you…"I whispered my eyes darting quickly back to Damon, daring him to contradict me, to tell Stefan exactly what I had been doing to his body, "I'll meet you downstairs in a minute." Stefan nodded and started down the stairs as I turned back around and stepped back towards the very vampire that had bitten me.

"So, Elena, care to explain to me why we're lying to dear Stefan?" Damon smirked stepping back to allow me into his room when I moved to pass him. "Cause I would kill to see the look of horror when my darling little brother hears what his not so innocent little girlfriend had been up too. So here you go Elena, the one chance to tell me what the hell is going on before I tell Stefan everything."

Swallowing I turning towards Damon, my bottom lip trembling as I realized that I would have to admit something to him that I had never admitted to anyone else before. Sure I had begged him to bite me but that didn't mean he understood what I actually needed and how far I was willing to go to get it.

"Damon I have a problem." I finally whimpered feeling more then a little pathetic.

Damon cocked an eyebrow the corner of his lips pulling up into a smirk.

"when don't you have a problem princess," he quipped stroking his thumb along his bottom lip, "you're a fucking magnet for trouble." I rolled my eyes as I bit slightly into my bottom lip.

"You don't understand Damon." I stressed, wrapping my arms around my waist, feeling sick as I confessed my dirty little secret to him, "I don't know what to do about it anymore. It's all I can think about all I can dream about I want it with every fiber of my being I want it more then I want to breathe and Stefan won't give it to me." Damon looked down right confused as he folded his arms across his chest, the wild look in my eyes doing things to his body that he didn't even want to think about in that moment.

"Elena what the hell are you talking about?" he finally demanded. I growled before grabbing Damon's hands and pulling them up against the scab on my breast, my breathing shallow as I tried to ignore the way that my nipples tightened and my body pulsed with need.

"I need you to bite me Damon," I groaned, "its all I can fucking think about, day in and day out it's this feeling of completely and utter ecstasy that I feel whenever you or any vampire sinks their fangs into my skin. It like heaven and hell all rolled into one feeling of fucking bliss, it's the worst pain you've ever experience and the feeling of cumming so damn hard that you cant breathe all rolled into the same moment." I sucked in a deep breath my teeth sinking into my bottom lip as I tightened my grip on Damon's hand, forcing his thumb to stroke over the tight bud of my nipple. "Stefan would lock me in a mental hospital if he could hear the words i was saying to you Damon. But you, you would give me what I want which is why I'm here begging you please, bite me...give me what I need and I'll give you whatever you ask of me."

Damon seemed hesitant to do anything his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think of the best way to respond to me, his fingers absentmindedly stroking over the skin of my chest, the movement making me want to moan.

"This would kill Stefan if he found out about it." Damon muttered closing his eyes as he slowly withdrew his hand to rub his temples. "He loves you so much and this; this would hurt him more than you can imagine. He wouldn't come back from this Elena."

I smirked before shrugging finding that as much as I loved Stefan and as much as I knew that this would hurt him I couldn't really bring myself to care. I was struggling with an addiction and I needed what I needed and if that meant that I had to blackmail and force Damon into giving me what I needed then I would do that, I would be worse then Katherine if it mean that I got what I needed.

"And you love me Damon which is why you're going to do this for me." I let out a slow breath as I licked my bottom lip. "and if you won't do it you can bet your ass that I'll find someone who will." I smirked and hooked my hands on my hips,"...and how much will you hate yourself if the vampire I go to doesn't have the control you do and kills me...my death would be on your shoulders. I wonder what would happen to Stefan then." Damon's eyes flew open before he cocked an eyebrow. "Come on Damon, you have a good imagination I'm sure you can come up with something."

"Are you threatening me Elena?" he snarled advancing towards me. I shook my head and moved back towards the door my arms folding across my chest.

"It's not a threat Damon it's a promise I will have what I want and if you don't want to give it to me, I will find someone that will." and then I was walking out the door and down the stairs towards the living room, leaving Damon there wondering what the hell had happened to the innocent, pure girl that he had come to love so completely and just how serious I was being.

"You don't understand Ric, you should have seen the marks on her neck, they weren't the normal vampire bites they weren't tear marks they looked like the vampire that bit her almost took care not to hurt her when they made them." I paused in the hallway as I heard Stefan's voice echoing slightly. "Either way we have to make sure we find them and…" He never finished his sentence as I sauntered into the room, my teeth digging into my bottom lip as I tried to look the victim that Stefan was playing me out to be, I could be a fucking actress with how good of a job I was doing, "I'll call you back." He didn't wait for a response before he was hanging up the phone and flashing to my side, his arms slipping around my waist.

"Are you okay?" he muttered pressing his lips softly against my forehead. I nodded leaning into his shoulder with a roll of my eyes, hoping that he wouldn't realize just how annoyed I truly was... I was a fully capable grown woman, not a child to be cuddled.

"I'm fine." Sounding bitchy but not really caring I pulled back, my hands shaking from withdrawal already as I moved to push my fingers back through my hair. "I need to get going though I told Jenna that I would be home for dinner." Stefan's face fell slightly, the frown that marred his forehead deepening as he looked like a little child that had been told no, his hand reaching up to touch my cheek.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I told her it was just gonna be me, some girl time, you understand." Lifting up to skim my lips across his cheek in what I hoped could be considered a loving gesture, my eyes flashed towards the entry way where I could have sworn I saw someone standing a few seconds before, "I'll call you when I get done." Stefan nodded and brushed his lips over mine in a kiss turned a peck as I was quickly pulling away from him and moving towards the front door and my car.

My hands were trembling as I stood in front of the car door; my blood feeling like it was on fire, like any moment it would burst through my skin if I didn't somehow find a way to get what I needed. Taking a deep breath to steel my nerves I unlocked the car door and climbed in, but not before shooting a snarky little wave over my shoulder to Damon's form in the upper balcony. He knew where I was going and I wouldn't let him question it no matter how much he wanted too and now it was just a matter of finding someone to give me what I wanted with no questions asked.

Smiling like a manic I pulled over to the side of the road a few miles away from the boarding house, my fingers hovering over the end button on my phone as it vibrated up at me, the blue screen flashing Damon's never every few second.

Humming softly to myself I hit answer and as breathlessly as I could spoke out.

"This is Elena, I have more important things to be doing and couldn't be bothered to answer; leave a message after the beep."

Growling he chucked his phone across the room, and I found myself smiling slightly in satisfaction when there was a long bang and then the dial tone. Taking a deep breath to calm myself I ran my hands across my face and let out another few choice words, knowing that I was playing with fire and that sooner or later I really was going to get burned.

I was half way tempted to give up on my brilliant little plan when the familiar blue Camaro pulled out in front of me and the drivers door was swinging open, giggling to myself I unbuckled my seat belt and threw a middle finger at the other driver through the windshield knowing he'd be able to see it just for the hell of it. He had left me waiting for far longer then was appropriate and damn it I was going to be a bitch because of it no matter if he was there to feed my addiction or not. Sighing I shut off the lights and climbed from the car just as Damon was reaching for my door, the corner of his lips curled down into a frown.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he demanded slamming my car door closed and boxing me in. Cocking an eyebrow I folded my arms across my chest.

"I warned you didn't I. If you didn't give me what I wanted I would find someone who would." Damon swore resting his finger tips on either side of my head, his eyes telling me that he was resisting the urge to strangle me for going against his wishes and putting myself in 'danger'.

"You're insane do you know that?" he demanded raking his fingers back through his hair as he glared at me, "what you're asking me to do is fucking insane." I shrugged before I rolled my eyes.

"what you don't seem to be understanding Damon is this isn't some just random want that I have…." Shaking my head again with a glare of my own I attempted to push away from the car, growling slightly when Damon wouldn't let me move, "I want it so damn bad that it hurts. I wasn't kidding when I said that it was all I could think about could dream about. And if you're not going to give it to me then I'll be damned if i'm not going to go to someone who will."

Snarling slightly Damon pushed his fingers into my hair and forcefully tugged my head to the side in a painful move the drew a startled moan from my lips.

"You want me to bite you, I'll bite you" he snarled before he was biting into my neck as hard as he could, making sure to tear the skin. I screamed, a jolt of pleasure passing through my body, my hands going to the back of his head to hold Damon in place as I arched my body up into his, my eyes fluttering shut. Damon drank slowly eyes closed taking as little as he could in hopes that he could prove a lesson to me but then my fingers were digging into his scalp as I moaned, my hips grating slowly into his, and he felt the little bit of control that he had disappearing.

"Fuck Damon..."I whimpered tugging at the strands of his hair between her fingers, needing to feel him closer to feel his cock in me, to feel his body claim me, "fuck...god please...harder..." He growled pulling his teeth from my neck and sliding his tongue along the torn skin before he was pressing his lips roughly into mine, almost like he had read my mind and he was claiming them. I didn't hesitate, the second his lips were against mine I was thrusting my tongue past them and hooking my leg over his hip, drawing his body closer to mine as I leaned back against the car. Damon couldn't seem to help himself, lips traveling back to my neck, drawn by the scent of my blood in the air, his tongue reaching out to trace along the skin that was dyed red with my blood.

"again." I moaned, digging my nails harder into the back of his neck. Damon swore before he was biting back into my neck, sucking slowly at the wound as he tried to keep himself together, but the feeling of my leg tightening around his hips as I ground myself harder against him was too much. Lifting up a little he pressed his lips back into mine with a slow breath.

Damon groaned, his fingers untangling from my hair and moving down to slide over my thigh, pushing my skirt up as he went, all thoughts of teaching me a lesson forgotten. Biting down hard on his bottom lip, I slid my hands down along his stomach; my body feeling almost like it was on fire. Forget Stefan, forget that I was cheating on him, I needed Damon, I needed his cock in me and I needed him now. "God Damon...fuck me...please..."

Damon groaned his head spinning, his tongue plunging back into my mouth as he shoved my skirt higher up on my thighs, leaving my lower body completely bare for him.

"No more playing Damon, fuck me." I murmured as I pulled back from his lips, panting slightly. Tearing my eyes away from his clouded gaze, I looked down; watching my trembling hands as they quickly undid the button on his jeans and tugged the zipper down. Lifting up onto my tip toes she nipped at his ear, my lips curling into a smile that was reminiscent of Katherine, "what are you waiting for?"

Damon was half in a daze, wondering if the whole night had been a very erotic very graphic dream, cause there was no way that I could be acting like that, but then he felt my teeth against his ear and he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. Dream or not he was going to have me. Hooking his other hand against my thigh he hoisted me up until I had no choice but to wrap my legs around his waist, our bodies pressed as tight against each others as we could go. I groaned softly, arching forward a little to shove his jeans down over his hips, not even slightly surprised to find that he went commando.

"Do it." I whispered close to his ear before I was sliding my tongue down the smooth column of his throat, eliciting a deep grumble from his chest. The moment the words were spoken Damon didn't hesitate, his hands gripping my hips roughly, his fingers leaving bruises as he thrust his cock completely into me. I arched back against the car with a scream as I was filled, teeth sinking into my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, feeling more complete the Stefan had ever made me feel. "…fuck…Damon…" my words were mumbled as I closed my eyes leaning into his shoulder, my breathing already shallow. He growled softly and pulled back till only his head rested in me, leaving me feeling empty but then he just as quickly snapped his hips forward, filling me completely. He knew he was being rough but I had all but given him permission and fuck if he wasn't going to do things his way this time.

I couldn't get this with Stefan and I knew it. That was the problem. Stefan treated me like a porcelain doll, but Damon, he was fucking me like his life depended on it, all rough thrusts slow growls and sharp teeth sinking into my skin, his fingers reaching down to tweak my clit with each thrust inward, the sharp pain causing the tension in the pit of my stomach to coil even tighter.

Damon swore, closing his eyes as the scent of my blood hit his nose. Leaning forward he pulled my bottom lip into his mouth and sucked slowly at it, groaning as the taste of my blood hit his tongue. I whimpered and slipped her fingers into his hair as the pressure of his fingers against my clit increased, needing to drive him even further until his control snapped completely, I would have him how I wanted him.

"…fuck…bite me…please."

Damon licked his lips, wiping away the faint trace of blood from them before he was leaning down and sinking his teeth into the skin on my shoulder…

And just like that, I came, my lips opened in a silent scream, my pussy clenching sporadically around Damon's cock as he thrust deeper into me.

"That's it Princess, cum for me." He murmured against my shoulder before sinking his teeth back into the skin, more than a little satisfied when the pain pushed me almost instantly over the edge again, my chest heaving as I struggled to breathe. Damon gave me a brief moment's pause before he started moving again, thrusting into me, slowly but roughly, his pull on the blood flowing from my shoulder matching his thrusts. Whimpering faintly I dug my nails into his back, drawing blood as I rolled my hips into his, meeting him thrust for thrust, determined to make him cum with me this time.

Everything was a blur for me, my body extra sensitive as he pulled up from my shoulder to scrape his fangs along the tender skin of my neck.

"Bite me Elena." He growled out as his thrusts began to pick up speed, "come on princess I know you have it in you." Snarling at his mocking tone I lifted up and bit down as hard as I could at his neck, my blunt human teeth causing him to shudder. Rearing back slightly I bit down on his neck again, determined to make him bleed before all was said and down. Damon's fingers tightened hard on the skin of my hips, tugging me closer as he felt my body tense up, knowing I was close. Smirking slightly he slipped one of his hands onto the side of my neck and tugged a little, baring my throat before biting down roughly again, knowing it would be enough to send me over the edge again, what he didn't count on was me to gnaw on his skin until it broke, the sharp sting of my human teeth braking the skin finally pushing him over the edge.

We stood there for a few moments in completely silence, the only noise being my heavy breathing as I tried to get my heart back under control. Sighing in satisfaction Damon leaned his head into my shoulder, the small amount of blood that I had taken from him already sealing the bite marks that he had given me.

But then the world seemed to catch up to us and I was pushing Damon away from me, Stefan's face popping to the forefront of my mind, my lips drawn into a frown.

"What the hell was I thinking?" I muttered trying to straighten my clothes and failing rather pathetically, "and you…"I demanded rounding on Damon, if I was going down I was gonna pull him down with me, "what were you thinking! I'm your little brother's girlfriend." Damon cocked an eyebrow as I started to freak out, my hands pushing back through my hair my eyes wide. "Oh god…"

"It was fun princess but it was just a pity fuck, nothing to get your panties into a twist over." I saw red in that moment and swung, half satisfied when his head snapped to the side.

"How dare you…I didn't want you touching me and you know it."

Damon growled, grabbing both of my wrists in his hands and pinning them above my head in a move that sparked something inside me once more, I wanted him again already but I couldn't suddenly change my mind without looking like a psycho.

"You won't ever touch me like that again princess if you know what's good for you…and let's not forget princess you were the one begging for it." Damon smirked as his gaze traveled over my body, the noises that we made echoing in my ears as he mentally undressed me again. I glared at him, my hands slipping down from his loosened grip to rest against my hips, silently daring him to do something, to strip me down and fuck me again, anything to stop the fighting and the feeling of guilt creeping over my system.

"It will never happen again, I promise." I whispered, knowing that I didn't mean the words, there was no possible way that I could mean what I was saying, but then I was pulling away completely and slipping into my car, leaving a completely confused Damon behind me and a feeling of complete and utter guilt and satisfaction deep in her heart. I was seriously fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I swore as I paced the floor of my bedroom, my lips pulling into a frown. It had been 5 days, 10 hours, 20 minutes and 15 seconds since I had last seem Damon, not that I was counting or anything, okay fuck it I was totally counting down every last little second since I had last seen him and god if my body wasn't feeling every second of it. Groaning I sat down the edge of my bed, my legs shaking, my hands twitching almost like my body was coming down off a trip, as I struggled not to pick up my phone and call him, my thoughts running rampant.

I don't need him, its not worth it I can find my own set of fangs to slide into my neck...oh...those teeth that smirk that body, the way that he smirked when he was...

Finally I swore and half dove across the bed, reaching for my phone and dialing the number that I had typed in in a moment of desperation several hours earlier when the jitters had first began but had been too proud to actually dial. On the second ring I swore again, my mind running a mile a minute as I hit the end button before chucking the phone half way across my bed once more, watching with satisfaction as it bounced once then flopped off the bed, my lips drawing even further into a frown. I was more than a little convinced that I was going too looked like an old woman way before my time with how much had been frowning lately and there was no way that I was going to be able to get Damon to put out if I didn't retain my looks.

"What the hell and I doing." I muttered aloud, my thoughts making me feel like I was going off the deep end, my fingers pushing back through my already messy chocolate strands, my head starting to throb from the stress of it all. Flopping onto my back I stretched out, willing the feeling of unease that was settling down in my stomach away, my eyes falling shut as my back popped. Guess I was more stressed then I thought I was.

I'm so addicted too, all the things you do, when you're going down on me, in between the sheet all the sounds you make

Groaning I rolled over and fumbled over the edge of my bed for my phone, answering it quickly before it went to voice mail.

"Elena?"

Half swearing to myself about changing the ring tone when it came to him and half cursing that it just had to be the one guy that I couldn't seem to stop thinking about, I put the phone to my ear, my entire body tensing up at the sound of his voice. Fuck I wanted him again already and it had been less then a week!

"What do you want?" I sighed into the speaker, trying to play indifferent even as my brain was demanding that I do whatever I could to get him to come over; that I needed to feel his fangs in my skin again or I would go insane without it...well more insane then I was already acting.

"I was just returning your call Miss Elena." I rolled her eyes as I rested back against my bed once more; I could practically hear the smirk in his voice, it was enough to make me squeeze my thighs together in need. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I rolled my head to the side until I could see the window in my room, my mind working a mile a minute.

"there had been someone in a hoodie lurking on the sidewalk across the street for the past few hours," I lied smoothly, my teeth worrying my bottom lip, my heart thudding harder against my chest as I pictured him standing there, a look of worry crossing his dark features, "I think it might be one of the vampires from the tomb…"taking in a deep breath I rolled my lips in, licking them slightly, my eyes falling closed as I pictured the things that I would do to him the second I got my hands on him, there was no way he was going to be able to say no to me, "could you or Stefan come look please? I would feel a lot safer if you did." Silently I crossed my fingers, praying that it would be Damon and not Stefan, if my boyfriend showed up then all my plans would be tossed out the window and I just might kill someone with how on edge and extremely sexually frustrated that I was feeling.

Damon swore and muttered, "I'm on my way," Before he hung up on me with a sharp click and then finally silence.

Setting my phone down next to me on the edge of my bed I worried my bottom lip as all of my doubts from the last time that I had seen him came rushing back, could I really bring myself to do this to him, especially when we were starting to get close to one another ever since our little trip down to Georgia. Letting out a slow breath I stretched my mind running in twenty different directions at once, could I really bring myself to use him like that- but then the throbbing in my neck started back up and I realized that I would do just about anything to satisfy the need that was coursing through my system.

"It's really not using him." I justified biting down harder on my bottom lip, my eyes falling shut as I pictured the curve of his lip in my mind,"and besides it's not like he wasn't using me too. His own personal blood bag slash sex toy while he gets over Katherine…" but even as I said it, I knew I was grasping at straws- Oh well, not like I wasn't going to go through it one way or another.

"do you usually make a habit of talking to yourself?" darting up my eyes flew open as I took in Damon standing in the corner of my room, I hadn't even heard him come in. My cheeks stained bright red , I looked down at my trembling hands and wondered just how much he had heard. Taking the few steps towards the bed he reached down and grabbed the bottom of my chin, forcing my head up to look him in the eyes. "Answer me Elena," He smirked," Do you usually talk to yourself or is that just for my benefit." Cocking an eyebrow he slid his hands down along my side, crudely brushing his fingertips along the side of my breast the move sending shivers racing up my spine and causing my nipples to strain against my bra, imagining his touch already, "And you best not lie to me…after all I expect completely and utter truth from my…how did you put it…sex toy." I blanched as he did that little eye thing that most of the time made my stomach do flips but this time made me want to hit him.

"Only when I'm thinking." I finally muttered feeling more then a little embarrassed for my bodies reaction to him, he could probably smell what he was doing to me as he stroked his thumb slowly back and forth along my nipple through my shirt, "It's easier to organize my thoughts." Damon smirked as I answered him, before reaching up to pat the top of my head.

"Good girl, princess. Now tell me, was there really someone standing out in the street?" I shook my head no, looking away from him even as I did, briefly wondering if he had found a way to drug me into telling him the truth no matter how much I didn't want too. It must have been his hands on my skin, the pendent around my neck insured that there was no way he could have compelled me.

"I just wanted you here. " I finally murmured closing my eyes, if I was going to screw myself over by admitting the trust I might as well get it out and hope that he appreciated my honesty. I snorted, fat chance of that one, "it was getting to be too much and I needed you to give me what you did last time."

Damon chuckled and lifted my wrist, biting down firmly on the soft tender skin, the sudden pinch rushing over my body in slow waves of ecstasy that positively left more core all but dripping. But all too soon it was over and Damon was pulling back from me, licking him lips and leaving me wanting for more.

"I'll let you use me princess." He smirked folding his arms across his chest his brow arching. I sat on my hands to keep from embarrassing myself even more and reaching for him again, the tremble in my skin subsiding slightly, "That being said Elena, you promised whatever I want and I intend to collect." I sucked in a sharp breath as Damon crouched down in front of me, a positively wicked look plastered across his face that promised trouble at first glance, "You'll be at my house tomorrow at noon for your training to begin princess, " He murmured as he reached up to push his fingers almost caringly through my hair," And you better not be late or Stefan will know everything that's going on with you. I will spare him know detail princess."

I nodded, swallowing as I clenched my hands into fists, the need to touch him became almost unbearable.

"What kind of training." I finally managed to stutter out, tilting my head to the side.

Damon smirked and turned to walk back towards the window.

"You said you were my sex toy did you not, Elena," He chuckled softly as he pulled open the window, one leg already out, "It's time to train you into exactly what I want. You wouldn't want to disappoint me, after all you were the one that said it was anything that I wanted." And with that he was slipping out of my bedroom window and I was left with a shaking body and a mind running rampant wondering what the hell I had gotten myself into.

The next morning I growled slamming my hands down on the steering wheel, my heart pounding harder in my chest then I think I had ever felt it beat as I sat on the side of the road down the street from the boarding house wondering what the hell I was doing.

"God I'm fucked..."i whimpered my eyes darting to the clock on the dashboard,my body tensing up at the time. 11:45 it read in bold white letters, just fifteen minutes and if I wasn't at the boarding house then my darkest secret would be exposed and the perfect little life that I had built with Stefan, no matter how much of a lie it was, would go up in smoke. Groaning I laid my head down against the steering wheel, half debating if I should just let the time pass by until Damon kept his promise and told Stefan what was going on between the two of us, maybe then I would be able to get some help and wouldn't have to struggle with the feeling that kept pushing their way through my body. Swearing I reached up to start the car and pulled back onto the road noting the time as I pressed down harder on the accelerator. The watch on my wrist was beeping to tell me that it was noon just as I knocked on the door to the boarding house, my heart pounding in my chest my stomach rolling around making me feel more then a little sick.

"come in." came the gruff response making me feel even sicker my stomach rolling until I thought I would vomit just from the feelings working their way through my body. Sucking in a sharp breath I closed my eyes and pushed open the door slightly afraid of what I would find. "you look like your walking to your death." I could hear the smirk in his voice, a shivering racking its way up my body as his fingers trailed their way over my side, pushing up the material of my shirt in the same smooth movement. "Its not gonna be that bad princess." He chuckled softly his hands sliding onto the front of my stomach, the muscles there clenching in anticipation. Opening my eyes I tilted my head half expecting to see Damon in front of me but instead there was just the empty foyer. "Relax," He murmured against the skin of my neck, his arms curling around my waist from behind and pulling me back into his chest, his hands moving up to trace the under side of my breast.

"where's Stefan?" I questioned softly, almost breathlessly my heart pounding in my chest, my body tensing even more in anticipation of what would come.

"School." Nodding in understanding I sucked in a sharp breath before turning around and lifting onto my toes, pushing my lips firmly into Damon's. He froze slightly like he wasn't expecting me to do it, but then his fingers were sliding into my hair and tugging my head to the side as he took complete control of my mouth, thrusting his tongue past my lips in slow movements. Moaning softly I arched into his touch, surrendering to him completely as he shoved me into the door frame, his hands drawing my thigh up to rest against his hips, his erection pressing firmly into my core. Pulling my bottom lip into his mouth, Damon bit down on it hard enough to make it bleed, the pain shooting a spark down my body. A smirk curling the corner of Damon's lips he lapped slowly at the blood that flowed from his bite mark and it was then that I realized just how truly fucked I really was. Reaching down Damon's hands slowly undid the buttons on my shirt one by one, the anxiety in my stomach building with each new button until I felt like I would go insane. Chuckling softly, the sound coming off debauched he pushed the material from my shoulders, leaving me clad in only my bra and feeling completely exposed despite being half way dressed.

"from now on princess." he began as he trailed his hands slowly up the bare skin of my back, his fingers making quick work of the clasp of my bra, "when ever you are in my presence you will wear only what I allow you too," he smirked his hands tugging the straps of my bra off my shoulder to drop it onto the floor next to my shirt. Damon hummed low in his throat and his hands made quick work of the button on my jeans, the material peeling down my legs under his hands, like a second skin. He turned his head to stroke his lips slowly along the skin of my thigh as he tugged off both of my shoes and my jeans as well leaving me in just the little lace panties that I had put on that morning, my meeting with Damon having nothing to do with my choice in undergarments. Swearing to myself I shook my head, promising myself that I wouldn't lie to myself, even if I was lying to everyone else I wouldn't do that to me, I would be too far gone if I did that. Everything that I had put on that day had been meant to tempt Damon, and from the way that he was looking at me it was working. "if that means that I tell you I want you in these sexy little panties of yours then that's what you wear...that's all that you wear." Damon growled softly, his fangs nipping at the flesh of my thigh. Briefly I was distracted, fighting against the urge to thread my fingers into his hair and demand that he sink his teeth into my thigh but then his words actually sank in and gasping slightly I turned my head to regard Damon, my lips thinning into a line.

"what if Stefan's in the room." I demanded with a growl, not that I had much room to demand anything, my fingers twisting in his hair, my mind still completely on him biting my but knowing that I needed to pay attention to the matters at hand not the subtle twitch in my body as I waited to get my next fix. Berating myself under my breath I realized just what position I was in, I was standing in his foyer, naked having already complied with his demands of being a good little slave to him, Damon would be being kind if he even considered my demand, but it was Damon and thats what had gotten me into this mess to begin with, he would give me anything and everything that I asked for and I knew without a shadow of a doubt I has asked for the humiliation he was currently putting me through, I had practically placed the idea in his head when I had been brainstorming about it.

Damon cocked an eyebrow probably thinking that I was losing it as I muttered to myself, before shrugging and licking his lips with a passive, 'what about if hes in the room'

Swallowing against the sudden bout of nerves I was feeling I reached up to touch Damon's cheek, ignoring my nakedness and hoping that I could get him to see reason.

"Stefan cant know whats happening." I whimpered, pleaded with him, feeling my stomach start to roll as I thought about the hell that my life would become if Stefan found out and my secret was let out of the bag. "Please Damon I cant..." moaning softly in frustration I closed my eyes and stepped closer to Damon, pressing my chest against his, my bare breasts against the coarse material of his shirt, "I'll do anything please I promise anything just don't tell him, I couldn't take it if he knew."

Damon's grin was down right feral as his let his eyes drift slowly up and down the contours of my body.

"if you wanna keep your dirty little secret a well secret then you better damn well make sure that I am kept happy Elena." he began, completely smug as he folded his arms across his chest, " because the second that you fail to do that, then the cats out of the bag and I wont spare one little tiny detail to your precious little Stefan." swallowing what little pride I had left I let myself fall down to my knees and bow my head before Damon.

"I'm yours...do what you will." Damon chuckled and leaning down grabbed the bottom of my chin, tilting my head up.

"Such a good little girl." He quipped his hands pushing back to run though my already messy curls, "get up Elena, your training starts now."


End file.
